


Seadog

by rabidsamfan



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <span class="small">The line in italics is from the episode</span>
</p><p> </p><p>http://rabidsamfan.livejournal.com/388259.html</p></blockquote>





	Seadog

_"Gives you a warm feeling doesn't it, knowing Gibbs trusts us with a contaminated crime scene?"_ I ask Gerald, and he laughs, but I've got to admit that I'm wondering why Gibbs is trusting Kate to work the boat alone. Come to think of it, Officer Dimbulb probably messed with that scene too, seeing how he was too stupid to wait for an ME. Still, Kate's a newbie. It's not like she's got the routine down pat, even if I did brief her on procedure.

 

I don't know whether I'm hoping she doesn't screw up or hoping that she does.

**Author's Note:**

> The line in italics is from the episode
> 
>  
> 
> http://rabidsamfan.livejournal.com/388259.html


End file.
